ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Belial (Particle Continuity)
Ultraman Belial is an infamous Dark Ultra known for multiple crimes against the Land of Light and his rivalry with Ultraman Zero. Furthermore, he is the creator of Ultraman Laxcer. History Pre-Series In this reality, Belial's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Geed was not so final. He was able to persist, sinking into the shadows once again in order to begin plotting his next scheme. He wished to create a warrior wholly subservient to him. Geed had been lost to the light, given believes of justice and goodwill. His previous sentient creation, Darklops Zero, had proven unstable, his mass-produced drone-like brethren proving far more to the tyrant's liking. And thus, Belial began forging a new artificial Ultra. His new weapon, Ultraman Laxcer. Eventually creating the frame, Belial began to realize that by the very nature of Ultras, his new servant would need an Ultra's light to power him. Belial waited until an opportunity arose: The death of Ultraman Particle, who had sacrificed himself to defeat Giga Tyrant and Alien Fusionis. Belial secretively gathered Particle's remaining light, evading the notice of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Renius. Returning to his base of operations, he implanted the light into Laxcer, bringing his new creation to life. Initially, Laxcer served to Belial's expectations. An obedient warrior of darkness. However, the very thing had given him life would undo Belial's efforts. The light of Particle began to influence Laxcer, giving him memory flashes to the lives of Ultraman Particle and Takeru Negeshi, and slowly altering his body into that of a true Ultra. Eventually, Laxcer was completely free of Belial's influence. Thus, Belial swore to destroy him. Ultraman Laxcer Knowing that his former master had set his sights on the planet Earth, Laxcer ventured there and took up residence as the planet's defender. Belial would begin launching his attacks, only for his forces to be fought back by Laxcer himself at every turn. Eventually, Belial would grow weary of these defeats and engage Laxcer personally. Alas, Belial's numerous defeats had weakened him over time, and Laxcer was able to best his creator, effectively putting an end to his evil reign. Abilities * Dark Ultra Powers: Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger due to his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. * Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain): A standard ability utilized by his own people, Belial created red version of it, doing so to herald his own invasion on the Land of Light. * Dark Energy Endowment: From his Color Timer, Belial is capable of providing Kei with his dark energies as means of transforming into Belial Fusion Monsters. * Flight: Belial can fly at high speeds, Reiyonx energies is seen around Belial's body at the start. When viewed from afar, a red travel sphere is seen. * Absorption: Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking on monstrous transformations such as Beryudora or Arch Belial. * Reionyx Powers: After his merger with Alien Reiblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. * Spirit Form: Like Reiblood and Kate (both of which are also Reionyx), Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. * Possession: He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. He was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. He had also possess Arie Ishikari temporarily in Ultraman Geed. * Wormhole Entry (Name Unknown): Belial can enter the Earth through a wormhole. When doing so, the skies are covered by dark clouds. Said clouds remain as long as he is on the planet, but dissipate if he is forced from the Earth or defeated. * Giga Battle Nizer (ギガバトルナイザー Giga Batoru Naizā): Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can empower the said weapon for a club like offensive ability. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: ** 100 Monsload (100体モンスロード Hyaku-tai Monsurōdo): As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. ** Belial Shot (ベリアルショット Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. ** Belial Deathscythe (ベリアルデスサイズ Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can swing the Giga Battle Nizer around to charge the attack which is able to defeat multiple Ultras at once. Also, an uncharged version can even defeat Ultimate Zero. ** Belial Geno Thunder (ベリアルジェノサンダー beriaru Jeno Sandā): A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon. He can use this attack onpoint blank is well, used to defeat Father of Ultra. ** Belial Whip (ベリアルウィップ Beriaru Uippu): An energy whip. ** Belial Black Hole Thunder (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー Beriaru Burakku Hōru Sandā): According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. ** Deflection: By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. ** Beam Reverse: Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them, wounding them severely. * Deathcium Ray (デスシウム光線 Desushiumu Kōsen): A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It is fired from the palm of his right hand. This beam is stronger than Zero's Zero Twin Shoot and perhaps slightly weaker or equally in strength as Geed's Wrecking Burst. * Claw Lightning: Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from his claws. * Spinning Attack: Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. * Ultra Kick: A standard kick attack. * Shockwave Kick: A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. * Energy Punch: Belial can charge his fist with energy and deliver a powerful punch. * Deflection: Belial's claws are able to deflect or block an average Ultra Beam by acting as a shield. * Kaiser Belial Claws (カイザーベリアルクロー Kaizā Beriaru Kurō): A set of red talons summoned from his fingertips. They carried the Belial Virus (ベリアルウィルス Beriaru Uirusu), corrupting his victim's mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Mirror Knight, although in the previous movie, he was able to influence Rei without the need of said talons. ** Kaiser Belial Ripper (カイザーベリアルリッパー Kaizā Beriaru Rippā): Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from his claws. Trivia * This Belial stems off from an AU version of Geed's finale where Belial did not suffer his seemingly permanent death. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultraman Belial Variations Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity